


Somethings we can't run from

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defeating Ras A Gul in the season 3 finale , Oliver left with Felicity Smoak to retire and never look back. Now six months later Oliver returns to help Star City which is falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethings we can't run from

In the Big Belly Burger restaurant located in The Glades, a man is seated at a booth watching traffic outside the window. Oliver's dressed in a gray jacket with jeans and a black stocking cap over his head, to hide his short blonde hair.

Trying to remain unnoticeable like nothing more than another drifter which isn't hard once learning those skills on the streets in Hong Kong. Not that anyone really would, considering "Oliver Queen" hasn't made a public appearance in probably over a year.

His mind drifts to six months ago when defeating Ras a Gul from releasing the Alpha/Omega bio weapon. Then left the city in the hands of his former team as he ran off with Felicity Smoak. In reality was more "in love" with the idea of Felicity's idealism and once figuring that out realized he never truly did along with other issues in their relationship.

For the solid six months he buried his basic instinct underneath being domestic with living in denial about everything going on in Star City. Couldn't after last week upon seeing a TV broadcast one morning. About how a group of these terrorists or Ghosts as the media calls them killed a bunch of people in a shopping mall.

Needless to say he began remembering every Wallstreet Journal or news article he would accidentally stumble upon about Star City. So he returned home with planning how to restart his crusade.

A beep causes Oliver to check his phone then reads a text message from Cisco telling him his equipment is ready. Sending a reply message, Oliver gets to his feet.

Dropping a twenty-dollar bill on the table, one half for his meal and the other for tip, Oliver begins to walk out. Exiting the diner, a light smile grazes his lips, because of missing this feeling of being on his own, and no one to rely upon. Briefly hearing a song over the restaurant radio of _"We are the champions"_ Oliver thinks it's almost to ironic, considering this was played at his homecoming party four years ago.

And once again, he's back to fight for his city.

* * *

Two hours later in Central City, at the STAR Labs building.

Oliver followed by Barry enter a tech room to see Cisco over by a glass case that covers a mannequin with a suit on it.

"Ah good you're here. It's made with triple weave Kevlar and is coated in a special chemical allowing it to remain flexible. Along with a built in commutation's system so no bad guy pulling out ear pieces" Cisco said, grinning.

"Thanks, I'll put it to good use" Oliver replied, giving the man an appreciative look.

"Improved your trick arrows" Cisco add.

"We don't call them that" Oliver replied, a light glare.

"You may be the badass vigilante but I know my tech. So sorry you don't get to give me the look of promising death and expect me to shut up" Cisco said, meeting the man's gaze unflinching.

"Ok but I get to pick my code name" Oliver said.

"Fine. What is it?" Cisco asked, a light grumble.

"Green Arrow" Oliver replied, smiling.

"I hate the color in front. Which do you even think it's going to make people think you're a different person? I mean you are using the same color and gear" Cisco wondered.

"Probably not" Oliver said.

"Cisco, could you give us the room?" Barry asked, in a bit of a serious tone.

"Sure" Cisco said, before exiting.

"I'm wondering are you going to try and start being a symbol of light? Like a news broadcast?" Barry asked.

Giving a curious look "I was planning to. It was one reason why I stated away from Star because I didn't want to go back to fighting with darkness" Oliver said.

"Due to Felicity? We both know she ignores the grayness of this world" Barry asked.

"What's your point?" Oliver wonders, no bite.

"I was like that last year, thinking the world was just in black and white. Mostly because of being raised by Joe but all that changed earlier this week. I killed a meta human, Al Rothstein" Barry said.

"The first time is always the hardest when taking a life" Oliver said, understanding.

"You showed me last year, this world exists in the shadows. Tell me what would happen if you tried fighting with light to avoid public contempt?" Barry asked.

"I would lose my edge trying to be so restrained, until I eventually died. The only way… to fight this war is with darkness" Oliver said, his voice hardening.

"Exactly" Barry replied. Something he learned when Eddie, his best friend, killed himself to stop the Reverse Flash. Of course he could have defeated Eobard but didn't because of not wanting to kill. Barry's not making that mistake again.

Checking his watch "I need to get the train back to Star. You take care of yourself" Oliver said.

Shaking his hand "You to" Barry replied, with a grin.

* * *

Back in Star City after night has fallen, in a construction building on the bottom floor.

Garbed in his new suit with his hood up and a recurve bow in his left hand, Oliver makes his way around a corner.

Up ahead is two people wearing hockey masks of an Ace and Queen's playing card design on each of their own mask's respectively. One thing concerning is while Mona Reston and her son Kyle are here, Teddy the leader since his father's death is not. Currently they are planting explosives to blow open the floor to access tunnels to the nearby Grell bank.

Nocking an arrow Oliver let's in fly into Kyle's back sending him to the ground. Mona turns around with firing a machine gun just as Oliver takes cover behind a wall. Running out of bullets an arrow hits Mona's chest exploding into a net as it pins her to a wall.

Moving out from behind cover The Green Arrow hearing movement turns notching an arrow. Up ahead is Teddy with a king mask on and holding a gun to a construction worker's head.

"You vigilante hood wearing types are the reason why my father is gone" Teddy said, angrily.

"Derek died because he took a bullet for you" Oliver replied.

"We would have gotten out fine if The Arrow didn't screw up our operations" Teddy yells.

"Let the man go" Oliver growls, tightening his grip on the bow.

"I don't take orders. Especially since we all know you hero types don't kill" Teddy replied, going to move.

Without warning an arrow pierces Teddy's Reston's neck, dropping him to the ground, lifeless.

Lowering his bow, the hooded archer just looks on grimly because despite his vow to honor Tommy's memory, sometimes there is no other option. The Count, Ras A Gul and Cyrus Gold, come to mind as a few of the times he's had to kill. Of course considering the current state of Star City, Oliver figures he might be forced to kill again.

Ignoring the screams from Mona and after glancing at the hostage to be sure he's fine, Oliver runs off.

* * *

The next day, around mid-afternoon, at the loft.

Dressed in casual cloths Oliver makes his way into the living room, where he sees Felicity Smoak standing by a glass table.

"Hey. I got your text message" Oliver said, placing his hands inside of jean pockets.

"I got up that morning you were already gone and the only thing I got was a hand written note that simply said goodbye" Felicity said, an angry edge.

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't stay in Ivy Town anymore. I had to get back my life" Oliver replied.

"You could have talked about it with me, I would have came back with you" Felicity said.

Shaking his head "No, Felicity you wouldn't. Last year I let you go off to Ray and never voiced anything expect once. You never wanted him, just me but to yourself" Oliver said.

"That's not fair, I worked on the team for three years" Felicity replied.

"You drugged me in Nanda Parbat by using my feelings so I would sleep with you and didn't even know if the dosage could kill me. Gave me the riot act for working with Malcolm, when I had no other options left" Oliver said a bit angrily, while clenching his hands into fists.

"I did all that because I love you" Felicity said.

"No, you don't. I'm not a glorified Robin Hood" Oliver said, sighing "I'm done with this conversation."

"I'm not! You need me on the team" Felicity said.

"I don't, you make the tech side easier but that's it. You're not as important as you think." humorlessly chuckling "I learned how to hack during my time under A.R.G.U.S. and we became too reliant on you. I'm never going to make that mistake again" Oliver replied.

Stumbling back in near tears "Say it! If you're going to stand there then say it" Felicity said, angrily.

"I never loved you" Oliver replied, unflinchingly.

Felicity rushes out of the room in tears, slamming the door shut.

Oliver sighs in mostly relief because of feeling like a weight he's been carrying for the nearly the past two years is finally lifted. Glancing down Oliver picks up the engagement ring Felicity left behind then walks into the kitchen.

Fingering the ring in his hands, Oliver remembers the night before he left is when he purposed by placing it inside of a cup cake. Like a soapy movie and nothing like who he is, even if he was in a relationship.

Tossing the ring into a nearby trash can, and lets the lid close, Oliver has no regrets.

* * *

Later that night under the lair of an old warehouse which once was part of Queen Consolidated.

Entering in through the back door unnoticed, Oliver carrying a duffle bag containing his gear, watches a scene happening near the computer station. Because Diggle, with Thea and Laurel, are having a conversation about failing to stop the Ghosts from hijacking a Kord Industries truck last night.

Deciding to make his presence known Oliver, walks forward with purposely stepping on an old, rusty nail. All three turn to see him a mixture of surprise and confusion on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Diggle asked, with folded arms.

"I came back to help" Oliver replied.

"Why?" Laurel asked.

"Because… I can't escape who I am in my bones" Oliver replied, recalling a conversation with Amanda Waller years ago.

"You left with never intending to come back. How do we know you're not going to walk out on us this time?" Thea asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I was going to" Oliver replied, looking directly at Dig "About Lyla and Sara, I understand…." gets cut off.

"It's fine man. I was angry at you but Lyla reminded me that I married a person who would have done the same" Diggle replied.

Giving a light nod "Let's get to work" Oliver said.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. On the topic of Oliver killing Teddy Reston despite his whole vow to Tommy. The few people he killed in season 2, ok fine he was on his way or trying to become a non killing hero. In season 3 Ras A Gul, a League members including the ones in 3X15, Oliver got rid of well let's just say it gave me a few loop holes as a fan fiction writer.
> 
> 2\. Me highlighting aspects of Felicity like in the 3X20 is just one of the several times the character has got away with far to much crap due to pandering to her crazed fan base. Or yesterday's in the Flash episode of Caitlin and Barry both saying Felicity Smoak when Cisco asked who was the best hacker is just further proof of how the writers roll over despite all the claims of oh everyone loved Olicty before the pilot even aired.


End file.
